Morning In
by SereneCalamity
Summary: As the King and Queen lay in bed, Tamina tells Dastan how happy she is...Dastamina. OneShot.


_This was spoken about months before it hit the cinemas by Cam who was dying to see it. I expected it to me some real boys movie, but I really liked it! So here's my oneshot._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. _

The princess. The one they all dreamed of. The beautiful princess that everyone loved. She was a warrior, cunning and powerful, a worthy ruler of her sacred city, Alamut. She would never believe the things that he told her, the things that they had been through together that had been rewound and erased from her memory. But even as they lay side-by-side in his bed, silken blankets covering their naked bodies, Dastan wished he could tell her, wished he could speak of the things they conquered with her. No-one knew. He didn't want to tell her how he ahd robbed her of her pride and joy, and used it. He saw the way she handled the Dagger of Time, she treasured it, it was her most valued possession. She stirred, her eyelashes fluttering, and he smiled as her beautiful face creased into a sleepy smile.

"Did you sleep well?" He whispered to her, bringing his hand up and gently carressing the side of her face. She nodded. The windows over the city had been opened, and a gentle breeze blew over them, cooling their cheeks. The sun beamed in on them, kissing their skin. Tamina exhaled heavily and began to rise. "Just lay here," he said to her, circling his arm around her waist and pulling her back to his side.

"Just because the King is too lazy to get up, doesn't mean his Queen has to be," Tamina teased gently. Dastan rolled his eyes and held onto her tightly.

"We don't have to be anywhere until midday," he reminded her. "Just stay in for a while longer." Tamina gave in, falling to his side and molding her body against his. They lay there in comfortable silence, their breathing rythmic. After a moment, Dastan murmured, "Are you happy here, Tamina?" She didn't say anything for a moment, her eyes closed as she considered his question.

"You make me happy, Dastan," she replied finally, lifting her face so it was inches from his. "These past three months have been wonderful. You run your city in the exact way I would want a King to, with love and compassion, yet with a firm hand so people do not think they can run over you. You are kind to me, and love me with all your heart, I can see that in your eyes..." she drifted off, a smile touching her lips. "And yet, there is something inside me that doesn't make sense. This feeling in my heart that confuses me..." Dastan's brow furrowed slightly.

"What is it?" He asked her, his arms tightening around her.

"This feeling..." she looked up at him with her beautiful dark eyes, her eyelashes flickering against her porcelin skin as light as butterfly wings. "That I have met you before, that I knew you before your armies came to my city. Before you returned the Dagger, and before we agreed to be married." Dastan lowered his eyes from hers, resting them on a soft part of her neck. "And you knew what the Dagger does. You have never told me outright that you know, and yet you have not asked about it's powers. Any man would be curious as to what this special Dagger that I treasure and protect does, and yet you do not ask any questions." Tamina lifted her hand touched his chin, raising his eyes to meet hers. "I do not know what happened, but I know that something did. Am I right?" Dastan licked his lower lip and gave a charming half-smile.

"You would never believe me," he answered. Tamina shook her head slowly, cupping his face in her hand.

"I agree, I don't think I would," she agreed. Then she smiled. "Then again, I find half the things you do now unbelievable!" Dastan smiled again. Tamina leaned forward, pressing her soft lips against his. "I do love you, Dastan," Tamina murmured, her breath dancing across his lips. "You make me the happiest woman alive."

"I love you too, Tamina," Dastan murmured, pulling her back for another kiss.

_Short, I know. But please review!_


End file.
